1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a loading device, in particular bucket-wheel excavator, comprising a cantilever arm carrying tools, in articular a bucket-wheel, and a continuous conveyor means and comprising a bridge including a further continuous conveyor means, in which device the cantilever arm and the bridge are supported on the substructure for being swivellable around substantially vertical axes and the take-up end of the bridge is arranged below the discharge end of the conveyor means of the cantilever arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Loading devices of the initially-mentioned type may, for example, be taken from DE-OS No. 33 46 306 and DE-AS No. 28 05 389, both of these known loading devices being designed as bucket-wheel excavators. The conveyor means of the bucket-wheel boom and of the bridge are arranged for being kinked, one relative to the other, and at a transfer location, for transferring the material from the conveyor means, usually being designed as a conveyor belt, of the bucket-wheel boom onto the conveyor belt of the bridge, there is most frequently provided a charging chute for preventing any material from only incompletely arriving on the conveyor means of the bridge at the transfer location. For the purpose of ensuring a substantially complete transfer of the heap of debris, it is required to provide, in dependence of the transported heap of debris, a more or less high charging chute, which results in a great constructional height. The dropping distance shall, of course, be made as small as possible for reducing dust formation. The bucket-wheel boom and the bridge are, in addition to be swivellable around a substantial vertical axis, also swivellable, as a rule, around a substantially horizontal axis and, on account of both booms being movable one relative to the other in vertical and horizontal directions, a charging chute of relatively great dimensions is again required for the purpose of providing a complete transfer of material. Also in case of correspondingly big constructions, it can, however, not be prevented that part of the heap of debris also arrives on the deck of the lower chassis where it represents an obstacle for the relative movements between upper chassis and lower chassis. In particular in case of charging chutes of relatively low height, a relatively great amount of the heap of debris arrives at the platform or, respectively, the substructure, and for the purpose of maintaining manoeuvrability, the heap of debris having arrived at those locations has had to be manually shovelled away.